gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Mortal Kombat 11
The Nintendo Switch port of Mortal Kombat XL will be the first Mortal Kombat game to be on a Nintendo console since Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. This port will feature some new additions that were absent from the PS4 & Xbox One versions, including new costumes, new stages, new fatalities, and Bayonetta as a Switch exclusive guest character. Teaser (The teaser begins with the traditional ESRB rating) (Suspenseful music begins to play) (The Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment logo fades in, then fades out after four seconds) (The NetherRealm Studios logo fades in, then fades out after four seconds) (We start off with someone walking up the steps of the Outworld throne) (Kotal Khan is shown sitting on his throne in Outworld) Kotal Khan (vo): For many years, we faced many perils within the six realms... (Pictures of the following characters) Kotal Khan (vo): Shao Khan, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Shinnok... (The person continues to walk up the stairs) Kotal Khan (vo): And now... (Picture of the following character) Kotal Kahn (vo): Raiden*, God of Thunder, protector of Earthrealm, now wishes to overthrow and claim Outworld for himself. *In his dark form (The person reaches the top of the steps, where Kotal Khan is sitting on his throne, with his acquaintances, Ermac, Reptile, Ferra/Torr, Erron Black, Tanya, Bo' Rai Cho, and Rain, standing next to the throne) Kotal Khan: So you've come to pledge your services to me? To help protect Outworld? If so, you must promise to serve me...until the day you die. "Person": I'll make TWO for you: As long as you remember to behave, I'll will ensure that you never lose. But if you do anything even remotely naughty, then I shall do anything...and everything...to dethrone you. (As the person continues to speak, the camera cuts to each and every one of Kotal Khan's acquaintances, one by one) (We then see a close up the person's mouth smiling for four seconds before it fades to black) (The person then leaps from atop the stairwell and reveals herself as..........................................Bayonetta) (We then see a battle between Bayonetta and Raiden atop The Pit while an instrumental version of the ∞ Climax remix of Fly Me to the Moon plays) (The announcer yells, "FIGHT") (We now sees Bayonetta performing various combos on Raiden and ending with her X-Ray Move) ("Who's Next?") (We now see many fighters performing their Opening/Ending poses in their Switch exclusive outfits set to the familiar Mortal Kombat music) (Scorpion throws his spear at Sub-Zero and yells his traditional, "Get Over Here!") (Cassie Cage performs her Take Down of Kotal Khan) (Jax performs his "Gotcha" grab and punch on Kenshi) (Erron Black performs his Sand Trap on Kung Jin) (Johnny Cage performs his Split Punch on Ermac) (Takeda performs his Fist Flurry on Ferra/Torr) (Sonya performs her Leg Grab on Kano) (D'Vorah performs her Air Throw on Jacqui Briggs) (Jason Voorhes performs his Bloodshed on Leatherface) (Kitana performs her Throat Slice on Mileena) (Tanya performs her Staff Slam on Bo' Rai Cho) (Liu Kang performs his Flying Bicycle Kick on Kung Lao) (Alien performs its Xeno Strike on Predator) (Quan Chi performs his Sky Krush on Reptile) (Triborg performs his Power Grab on Tremor) (Goro performs his Shokan Grab on Shinnok) (And finally, Bayonetta performs her first Fatality on the defeated Raiden and--) (The scene is quickly cut to black with the traditional jingle that plays at the end of almost every "Verse" in the Bayonetta games; as the jingle still plays, the Mortal Kombat dragon logo fades in and the announcer chants, "Fatality!" before the jingle stops and an "X" is sliced through the logo) ("Mortal Kombat XL") ("Coming to Nintendo Switch XX/XX/20XX") (The trailer finally ends with Bayonetta stepping into the light--like the DLC characters) ("Bayonetta") ("Exclusive to Nintendo Switch") Trailer (The teaser begins with the traditional ESRB rating) (Suspenseful music begins to play) (The Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment logo fades in, then fades out after four seconds) (The NetherRealm Studios logo fades in, then fades out after four seconds) (We start off with Raiden* atop The Pit) *In his dark form (Lightning resonates from Raiden's hand) ?????: You must having a shockingly good reason for being here. (Someone, while carrying an open book, approaches him from the left) Raiden: This has nothing to do with you. ?????: Like how you should have nothing to do with conquering another realm? Raiden: I can no longer standby and watch as Earthrealm continues to suffer from threat after threat after threat. ?????: And you think invading those threats will solve everything? (Raiden attacks the person, but that person fights back) ?????: You're no God! (As the person discards her clothing to reveal herself as Bayonetta, the instrumental version of the ∞ Climax remix of Moon River begins to play) Bayonetta**: You're a FALLEN God! **The clothes Bayonetta was wearing were the same clothes she wore in the prologue to the first Bayonetta game. (The announcer yells, "FIGHT") (We now see a fight between Bayonetta between Bayonetta and Raiden atop The Pit for about 30 seconds, which ends with Bayonetta performing her X-Ray attack) ("Kombat comes to Nintendo Switch") (We now see various battles between various Kombatants) ("New Arenas") (Various footage of Kombatants fighting in Vigrid, Noatun, Paradiso, and Inferno) ("New Outfits") (Various Kobatants fighting in Switch exclusive outfits) ("New Fatalities") (Some Kombatants are shown performing a third Fatality) ("Who's Next") (The Mortal Kombat dragon logo fades in and the announcer chants, "Fatality!" before an "X" is sliced through the logo) ("Mortal Kombat XL") ("Coming to Nintendo Switch XX/XX/20XX") (The trailer finally ends with Bayonetta stepping into the light--like the DLC characters) ("Bayonetta") ("Exclusive to Nintendo Switch") Additions Bayonetta Bayonetta serves as the most noteworthy addition to the game. Interestingly, she has much more variations that the other Kombatants and holds two variations instead of one. (One for her hands. The other for her feet. This gives Bayonetta a total of 70 different variation combinations.) Variations # Love is Blue (Hands/Feet): Gains her signature guns from Bayonetta 2. # Rakshasa (Hands/Feet): Gains two swords. # Alruna (Hands/Feet): Gains two whips. # Kafka (Hands): Gains an arrow. # Chernobog (Hands): Gains a scythe. # Undine (Hands/Feet): Gains two launchers that shoot fire/ice. # 武甕槌 Takemikazuchi (Hands): Gains a large hammer. # Salamandra (Hands/Feet): Gains two chainsaws. # Chain Chomp (Feet): Two Chain Chomps are chained to Bayonetta's feet. # Rodin (Hands/Feet): Gains two golden bracelets. # 修羅刃 -Shuraba- (Hands): Gains a Katana. Special Moves *After Burner Kick: Bayonetta performs an airborne fiery kick. *Archer Master (Kafka): Bayonetta fires an arrow. **Three Musketeers: Bayonetta fires three arrows instead of just one. *Bat Within: Bayonetta transforms into a bat for a brief period of time. *Break Dance: Bayonetta whirls around on her back while shooting her weapons at her opponent, finishing off with a pose at the end. *Bullet Climax: Bayonetta fires her gun rapidly. *Charge Bullet: Bayonetta fires a charged-up shot from her gun. *Crow Within (Rakasha--Hands): Bayonetta transforms into a crow for a brief period of time. **Umbran Spear: Bayonetta darts towards her opponent at incredible speed and deals very slight damage while also staggering her opponent. *Heel Slide: Bayonetta slides her heel first up to her opponent from a long distance. *Heel Stomp: Bayonetta stomps on her opponent when an enlarged foot. *Panther Within: Bayonetta transforms into a panther for a brief period of time. *Stiletto: Bayonetta slashes into her opponent with incredible quickness, and delivers a devastating thrusting attack. *Snake Within: Bayonetta transforms into a snake for a brief period of time. *Tetsuzanko: Bayonetta performs a forward slam attack that knocks her enemy up and away from her. *Umbran Portal Kick: After a portal is summoned, Bayonetta dives into it, shortly appearing in the air and then crashing back to the ground, damaging her opponent. *Witch Time: Bayonetta back flips and causes time to slow down while avoiding an enemy attack. *Witch Twist: Bayonetta launches her opponent airborne. *Witch Time Bomb (Alruna--Feet): Instead of Witch Time, Bayonetta plants a bomb that explodes right in her opponent's face. Throw Bayonetta slaps her opponent's face before punching them with a Wicked Weave. X-Ray Attack Bayonetta kicks her opponent repeatedly in the back until they are set in the guillotine. They are then promptly sliced through the neck by the blade when Bayonetta snaps her fingers. Finishing Moves Fatalities # Let's Hit the Climax: Bayonetta shouts, "AVAVAGO," and does her summoning pose as her hair/suit dives into ground. Suddenly, Gamorrah emerges from under the opponent and traps them within its mouth. After biting on them 5 times, Gamorrah tosses the screaming opponent into the air and bites on them one last time, leaving only the bottom half of legs that fall to the ground. # Butterfly with No Wings: Bayonetta shouts, "PDEE BARMA," and does her summoning pose as her hair/suit transforms into Madama Butterfly. Madama Butterfly then rips open the opponents back and holds them in the air in triumph. (The opponent now looks like a butterfly.) # One Last Shot: Bayonetta inserts her lipstick into her gun, points it at her opponent, shouts, "Don't Fuck with a Witch!" and fires the lipstick into their mouth and out of their stomach, followed by their intestines that fall out as the opponent falls to the ground. Brutalities # Bad Boy: Bayonetta performs her Throw move, but the slaps cause her opponent's head to spin around, killing them. # Bring me his Head: Bayonetta performs her X-Ray Move, but the guillotine blade decapitates the opponent. # Trigger Happy (Love is Blue--Hands): Bayonetta shoots at her opponent and leaves behind bullet holes. # Mayday! Mayday! (Love is Blue--Feet): Bayonetta performs her After Burner Kick, but this time kicks her opponent with her gun heels multiple times, leaving behind bullet holes. # The Crow (Rakshasa--Hands): Bayonetta performs her Umbran Charge, but cuts her opponent in half by the torso. # Too Slow (Rakseasa--Feet): In Witch Time, Bayonetta slashes her feet swords up and cut off her opponent's arms. # Hangman (Alruna--Hands): Bayonetta wraps her whip around her opponents neck, then hangs her opponent over an invisible bar. # Bombs Away (Alruna--Feet): Bayonetta's Witch Time Bomb explodes and blast her opponent into pieces. # ????? (Kafka): Bayonetta fires three arrows into her opponent's eyes and mouth. Category:MrWii000's articles Category:MrWii000's games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Bayonetta